Seychelles's Letters to the World
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Here it is! Ask everyone's favorite fish toting, pigtail wearing, island girl any question that comes to your mind. Rating may go up based on content. Will be updated daily, or, at the very most every week.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay all I decided to try this whole letter to the world thing. I decided to do Seychells because I don't think anyone has done her yet. So please write her some letters. **

**Do not own hetalia or else Sey would have appeared more.**

* * *

Hey World!

It's me Seychelles. I'm not sure who started this whole thing but I've noticed that almost everyone,incuding eyebrow bastard and France,have been writing letters to everyone. So I figured I'd give it a shot.

So please write me a letter and ask me anything you want. I'll do my best to get back to you. ( Not like I have a lot of things going on right now really.) I'm really looking forward to doing this so please wright soon.

Love you guys,

_~Seychelles._

* * *

**Please review! I'll do my best to update as much as I can. It'll most likely be updated dayliy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm gonna try to keep this going but guys really send in some danm letters! I don't really care what you ask here just send something in so we can do this whole letter fic. **

**I do not own hetalia**

Captain blood writes,

hi way do you hat England and way do you love France I love England and he mad rock and roll and France mad painful hair removal.;n;

Dear Captain blood,

I hate that eyebrow bastard because when we went to school together he put a dog collar around my neck like he owned me! The fact that he invented rock and roll doesn't change that fact!

Why do I love France? Well, he raised me and took care of me and loved me. I mean I want to strangle him every time he trys to touch me but I still like him.

Your Friend,

_Seychelles_

**Like last chapter if you have something you wanna ask then write a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alright thank you for those of you who reviewed. The more I'm not really getting a lot on this so the next chapter may be the last. So ask everything you can think of okay!

I do not own hetalia.

_Hey, guys! I only got two letters last time. *signs* I guess I'm not that popular huh. Well, lets get down to it._

Strategic Architect writes,

Ms. Seychelles,

If I may inquire, were you aware that during WWII that both Axis Powers and Allied Powers were stranded on your island? Furthermore, what's it like where you are? I heard that the weather is nice with crystal-blue water all around. Do you recommend coming to your place for a summer getaway? Though, at least you're, in a sense, causing severe damage to England's wallet...I heard it's expensive to go to where you're at for vacation.

S.A.

Dear S.A. ,

If you can believe me no I wasn't! If I had been I would have helped them out of course.

Where I am is wonderful. White sandy beaches, sunsets you only see in movies, and the sea is so lovely. The sea animals as well as my people are very nice. So yes coming to visit me for a vaction is a great idea and you burn a hole in eyebrows wallet to boot!

-Seychelles

_Now who do I have next? *picks up letter*_

Pudgypanda456 writes,

Dear Seychelles,

How are you? I'm doing quite well.

Just a quick/stupid question: Besides your own country, which is you favorite?

Best Regards,

Pudgypanda456

Dear Pudgypanda456,

I'm doing pretty well for myself thank you. Glad to hear you are as well. ^_^

That's not a dumb question to me. My favorite? Well, errr lets see here...I get along good with France (when he's not trying to look at me) and as much as I hate to say it England as well. Somtimes. We have had our moments but I still dislike him.

Best Regards to you as well,

Seychelles.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay since this chapter got more reviews I may keep it going but not for much longer sadly because I really wanna start something new. So this chapter an another one after it will probably finihs this up.

I do not own Hetalia.

Wow! I got a lot more letters than last time. I guess people finally got mine. ^_^ Lets see what I got here.

NONAMEWHEREAVAILABLE writes,

Dear Seychelles,

Why can't I find you on the map?

Do you have wi fi?

Can I become a citizen of you?

I'm not liking Alfred all that much right now.

- NNWA

Dear NNWA,

What? I don't know why I didn't show up maybe because I'm small or something but I m going to get to the bottom of this!

Yes, I do have wi fi that's how I post these letters to you guys online. ^_^0

Of course you may! The more the better and maybe if I you get enough people to come over with you then over half of the world will know about me before they die!

-Seychelles!

Shy Pikachu writes,

Um...greetings Ms. Seychelles. I'm writing on behalf of my friend Strategic Architect...she can't write anything because she got into a fight with some people when she was visting a friend's so...she can't write while her hands are bandaged at the moment...

I was wondering if you know what I can do to help her feel better since she can't type or write since her hands got broken in seven places and with a couple of other injuries...you have any idea how to help her feel better?

Shy Pikachu

Dear Shy Pikachu,

Oh I am so sorry to hear that and please tell her.

Well, I'd say give her some ice to put on her hands and help her open things. I remember I hurt my left hand once and it was heck doing things around my house. Papa had to help me. So I can only imagen what it would be like to not be able to use both!

Please tell her I wish her well,

Seychelles

P.S Did she when the fight?

Pudgypanda465 writes,

Dearest Seychelles,

First of all thank you so very much for responding to my letter! It made me really happy!

Second off, another question: which Italy brother would you be friends with?

Glad to hear from you~

Best Wishes,

pudgypanda456

Dear Pudgy,

You're welcome! It made me thrilled to get the letter from you and to see you wrote me back!

Which Italy? Well I don't talk to them much but I get along pretty good with both of them. I see South Italy a little more since he drives Bella to the get togthers that Hungary has for the female nations. But I'd say both.

Best wishes to you as well,

Seychelles.

Review!


End file.
